


The Dying Detective

by Samstown4077



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: AU DoctorWho/Sherlock Holmes RPF, jeremy brett - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Brett died too young in 1995, after a glorious time as Sherlock Holmes. One day, there is the Doctor, offering a trip into Time and Space. And we all know, that there is only one thing we want to do. Save a man from dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying Detective

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **So one morning – a while ago – I woke up from a dream about Jeremy Brett and Doctor Who and half awake, half asleep my mind created following short FF about the Doctor, me and my wish to meet Jeremy Brett (sorry for any mistakes, it is not beta-ed and English is not my native) You are free at will, which Doctor you will imagine:**   
> 

 

> _**JEREMY BRETT / DOCTOR WHO FanFiction** _
> 
> So here we stand, the Doctor, me and this pretentious blue box – this time machine!
> 
> “No way!” I call out.
> 
> “Through time and space – pinky swear!” he leans against the slightly musty looking wood, giving me a challenging smile. “Say a day, a time, an era, a planet or solar system – I’ll make it happen!”
> 
> I only need a second to know where to go. Walking up to him, “1980s. The Planet is Earth and the designation is a man.”
> 
> “A man? What about a name?”
> 
> Hesitation, “Jeremy Brett.”
> 
> The Doctors frowns for a moment, thinking, then it washes away into a smile, “Oh yeah, that fellow. Oh, wasn’t he great as ... this detective!?”
> 
> “Sherlock Holmes,” I help out, now so very confident.
> 
> “Sherlock Holmes,” he whispers, his eyes lingering now somewhere between far and far away. “He left us too early.”
> 
> “Not if I can change that.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “It is not only a journey, it is a mission! We have to stop him!”
> 
> “Stop him?”
> 
> “Stop him from acting. I know he was sick, - his heart, but I am sure, if he had stopped acting after… season four or five, then he could have lived longer.”
> 
> He is so serious now, the always funny Doctor, “Why do you believe that?”
> 
> “The stress, the role, Sherlock Holmes, the figure ate the man up. Jeremy gave everything for this role! Everybody knows that!” I am now in fear. In fear to mess up, not to be on time – even with a time machine at hand. I want to go, now - not convince a man who changed past, now and future so often. “They ain’t call him Sherlock Holmes of a whole generation for nothing.”
> 
> For a moment we stand there in front of the TARDIS, eye to eye – if I could I would board the TARDIS without him and fly off to a mission I once gave myself in sleepless nights. “I can convince him!”
> 
> “Convince him to stop acting? To stop smoking? Walk himself into a clinic?”
> 
> “Yes,” my confidence is leaving me. “I can at least try.”
> 
> The Doctor breaks into a comforting smile. “I am sorry, we can’t go there.”
> 
> “What?” I don’t understand. “We have a flipping time machine, haven’t we? Everywhere in time and space, forgot about that?” now I am the pretentious one.
> 
> “That’s not what I mean.”
> 
> “Then let’s go!” hands on the door handle.
> 
> The hand of the Doctor comes softly down on my shoulder, stopping me. “I am so sorry. It is impossible.”
> 
> “Tell me one reason. One good reason, not to save a man, who honestly deserves it.”
> 
> A short smirk, he seems to like my youthful enthusiasm. “He was a great man, _the_ Sherlock Holmes - not only for a generation. And I am aware of your honourable motives, but we just can’t do this.”
> 
> “A reason, Doctor!”
> 
> A blink and he looks straight into my eyes. The TARDIS is telling me the unbreakable truth already in my head. “No,” I whisper. “Just no…”
> 
> “There are fixed points in time. And Jeremy’s being, his coming and his going _**are**_ fixed points in time.”
> 
> End.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it ? --> Review it! or simply --> Kudos ?!


End file.
